starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Световой меч ситхов
|hidet= |hilts= |hiltl= |hiltm= |crystal=Синтетический |bladet= |color=Традиционно красный, другие |bladel= |weight= |protection= |capacity= |range=Различный |design=Различный |markings= |hideu= |purpose=Бой на световых мечах |era= |affiliation=Ситы}} Ситский световой меч — специализированный тип оружия, который служил потребностям и предпочтениям лордов ситов. По большей части различия в дизайне мечей были минимальны, что связано с типичным современным световым мечом, основанного от оригинальной конструкции ситов. В ситских мечах почти всегда использовали синтетические кристаллы, в отличие от природных кристаллов, использовавшихся джедаями, они считались знаком превосходства. Кроме того, большинство ситского оружия имели в целом агрессивный и эстетический дизайн. Одной из вариаций типичных мечей ситов был двухклинковый световой меч. Будучи сконструированным ситами, этот меч иногда назывался ситским мечом, поэтому не следует путать его с предметом этой статьи. Конструкция этого оружия претерпевала значительные изменения на протяжении веков с момента появления ситов, иногда преобладали стандартизированные формы, в другое время — индивидуальные. Несмотря на эту эволюцию, они почти всегда отличались алым клинком из-за красного цвета обычно используемых синтетических кристаллов. В основном ситы использовали световой меч чтобы сражаться с джедаями, меч обеспечивал им большую большую боевую эффективность. Характеристики .]] Механика и отличительные особенности Первые мечи ситов были простыми модификациями существующих протомечей, излюбленного оружия Ордена джедаев. Протомечи в то время стремительно опережали оригинальные прототипы световых мечей с неустойчивым лезвием с нерешённым вопросом с потреблением энергии, что требовало элемента питания, закреплённого на поясе. Конструкция ситов представила внутренний сверхпроводник, который передавал энергию возвращаемую петлёй из отрицательно заряженной диафрагмы обратно во внутреннюю батарею. С помощью этой модификации, элемент питания тратил энергию только тогда когда лезвие чем-нибудь прерывалось, например когда что-то вырезали при помощи светового меча, это позволило решить проблемы с питанием. Jedi Vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the ForceStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice Древние лорды ситов сделали небольшой шаг вперёд с созданием двухклинкового светового меча. Эта оригинальная разновидность светового меча была свидетельством сложных конструкций, эффективно соединяющей механизм с двумя излучателями на концах удлинённой рукояти. Позже конструкция была значительно упрощена, результатом стало появление рукояти двойной длины, состоящей из двух отдельных механизмов светового меча.Episode I: The Visual Dictionary Меньшее внимание было уделено конструкции световой рапиры ситского ордена Мекроса, которые также упростили стандартную конструкцию светового меча, чтобы создать чрезвычайно хорошо сбалансированное оружие для одной руки.Jedi Academy Training Manual Тем не менее, определяющей чертой мечей ситов было использование синтетических кристаллов, в отличие от адеганских кристаллов и кристаллов с Илума, используемых джедаями. Почти все синтетические кристаллы, используемые ситами давали красную окраску клинку, в результате ковки, используемой для их создания, хотя коррективы этого процесса и манипуляций с помощью Силы давали в результате кристаллы разного цвета.Jedi Academy Training Manual Синт-кристаллы обычно производили более сильное лезвие, чем природные кристаллы джедаев, и обладали редким потенциалом «ломать» лезвие стандартного светового меча, перегружая матрицу энергией и мгновенно выжигая оружие противника.Fightsaber: Jedi Lightsaber Combat Тем не менее, это усиление приводили к удоражанию, нестабильности лезвия и потере маневренности.Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary Культурное и символическое значение .]] Первоначально лорды ситов использовали синтетические кристаллы из-за отсутствия у них доступа к традиционным источникам кристаллов, которые часто посещали члены Ордена джедаев. В конечном счете, использование синт-кристаллов стало традицией среди ситов, которые считали, что создание кристаллов подходящих для собственных нужд было демонстрацией превосходства над джедаями, которые полагались на «дикие дебри космоса», в поисках кристаллов.Jedi Academy Training Manual Красный цвет был также результатом процесса ковки, которая так же стала традицией. Агрессивный малиновый оттенок служил отличительной чертой ситов от своих заклятых врагов: джедаев, которые обычно используются мягкие цвета: синий или зелёный. Тем не менее, кроваво-красные лезвия не были универсальными для всех ситов, некоторые бывшие джедаи, такие как Экзар Кун и Дарт Вейдер продолжали использовать свои синие световые мечи джедаев после падение на Тёмную сторону. Тем не менее, Кун, скорее всего, не знал о ситской традиции, а Вейдер заменил своё джедайское оружие на меч с красным лезвием ситов вскоре после перехода во Тьму. В конечном счете, ситы, которые обладали клинками с цветами кроме красного, как правило, хотели скрыть свою принадлежность к Тёмной стороне. В самом деле, Палпатин был такого мнения, что лорды ситов переросли использование световых мечей, и продолжал использовать их только чтобы унизить джедаев.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Некоторые организации ситов, расматривали мечи как показатели статуса владельца, и указывали на завершенияе их подготовки. Во время обучения ситов-учеников обычно использовались тренировочные мечи или виброклинки, когда ожидалось участие в реальных боевых действиях.Star Wars: Knights of the Old RepublicRed Harvest (novel)Darth Bane: Path of Destruction История Происхождение демонстрирует свой джедайский протомеч по прибытии на Коррибан.]] Когда тёмные джедаи диссиденты восстали против Ордена джедаев, положив начало Столетней тьме, они продолжали использовать свои протомечи джедаев против своих бывших братьев. По завершении конфликта, последователи Тёмной стороны были разоружены и изгнаны из пространства Республики, они создали новое общество, основанное вокруг извращённой философии джедаев и некротической магии Силы завоеванного народа ситов. В этой ранней эпохе, некоторые известные личности, такие как Карнесс Муур продолжали использовать свои протомечи, указывая на то, что некоторые из них сумели овладеть своим оружием.Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith В воинственной культуре, оружие ситов быстро развивалось. Оригинальный дизайн протомечей был модернизирован, что позволило убрать ремень на котором крепился меч и силовой кабель в результате получился современный световой меч. Использование красных синт-кристаллов было обычаем среди ситов в этот период времени, по крайней мере, среди тех, кто выступал за использование световых мечей.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1:Karness Muur, one of the original Dark Jedi Exiles, and his followers are depicted wielding standard lightsabers with red blades. Но многие лорды ситов предпочитали мечи. Когда Империя ситов ввергла Галактическую Республику в Великую гиперпространственную войну, мечи были очень распространены, но некоторые группы, такие как экипаж «Знамения», были оснащены световыми мечами.Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice Эти ранние мечи ситов без сомнения попали в руки джедаев, которые затем скопировали их конструкций для улучшения своего оружия. Использование во время Великой войны ситов Достаточно заметным событием стало создание световых рапир ситским Орденом Мекроса. Световые рапиры были шедевром дизайна и мастерства; идеально сбалансированный одноручный световой меч, что давало гораздо больше точности. Это оружие было предназначено для использования приверженцами стиля Макаши, как ориентированной на точность и баланс. Однако, несмотря на архаичный дизайн световая рапира была сложным шедевром, позняя имитация дворянами сектора Тапани оказалась гораздо менее эффективной. Эти подделки светорапир использовались в дуэлях между дворянами.Jedi Academy Training Manual 250px|thumb|right|Схема ситского светового меча Экзара Куна Когда Экзар Кун перешёл на Тёмную сторону Силы и стал новым тёмным лордом ситов, он и его последователи продолжали пользоваться своими оригинальными световыми мечами джедаев, вероятно, из-за своего невежественного отношения к обычным кровавым лезвиям ситов. Тем не менее, это, вероятно, способствовало проникновению Куна в Великую библиотеку дждаев на Оссусе и украсть ситский голокрон, что позволило его последователям чтобы организовать Погром джедаев.Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust Тем не менее, в то время как Куну удалось установить широкое использование синт-кристаллов, он произвёл значительные изменения со своим световым мечом, основываясь на изменениях конструкции из ситского голокрона. В результате он получил двойной световой меч. Будучи основанным на классической ситской схеме, световой меч Куна сохранял стандартную длину рукоятки, позволяя использовать его как обычный меч, прежде чем активировать дополнительное лезвие в пылу боя и застать соперника врасплох.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the ForceTales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma Оружие Куна было пропитано отрицательной энергии его создателя,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2 и тех, кто принадлежал к такой же коварной коварной природе.The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology Будущие хозяева оружия, которые были чувствительны к Силе оказывались под властью остаточной злобы меча, а те, кто не касались Силы не чувствовали ничего. thumb|left|225px|Хаазин размахивает ситским световым мечом. После войны, один из бывших помощников Куна, изуродованный Хаазин, был принят Криндой Дрей. Его участие в войне в значительной степени неизвестно, он стал одним из основателей использования Завета джедаев Дрей, постепенно получая полный контроль над организацией в качестве первичного поручения Кринды. За этот период Хаазин сконструировал ситский световой меч, чтобы заменить оружие, которое он потерял во время своего неудачного обучения у джедаев. Однако, из-за своей принадлежности к ситским идеалам, он смастерил шарнирную рукоять, чтобы складывать её в форме крюка. Создавая меч, Хаазин следовал архаичной конструкции ситов, и он использовал традиционное кроваво-красное лезвие. Этот световой меч хранился в тайне в течение десятилетий, прежде чем наконец-то предстать во время инцидента «Оправдание», кульминация всех схем Хаазина. Хаазин использовал свой меч в бою против нескольких джедаев, прежде чем даровав её Люсьену Дрею, своему потенциальному ученику. Дрей изначально атаковал Зейна Керрика со световым мечом Хаазина, прежде чем пересмотреть свою позицию и предать Хаазина. Дрей был уничтожен орбитальной бомбардировкой во время разрушения поместья Дреев вместе с Хаазином.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Vindication Во время Гражданской войны джедаев, созданный Дартом Реваном, синтетические кристаллы и двухклинковый световой меч получили широкое применение. Однако, помимо красного лезвия не было ничего, что позволило бы отличать световые мечи джедаев и ситов в этот период. Во время обучения, многие ученики ситов использовали виброклинки, когда ожидалось участие в реальных боевых действиях, тогда они получали свои световые мечи. Студенты коррибанской академии выполняли финальный тест по завершении своего обучения, и одной из наград был световой меч ситов.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Во время Первой чистки джедаев и после её мало что изменилось в конструкции ситских мечей, хотя некоторые группы, такие как ситы-убийцы, избегали мечи в пользу более скрытного оружия — силовых пик.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Использование и развитие в годы Великой галактической войны thumb|right|200px|Три ситских световых меча эпохи Великой галактической войны. Во время реформирования Империи ситов, классический ситский меч откатились на второй план в пользу световых мечей. В целом, стандартный световой меч ситов этой эпохи обладал агрессивной, квадратной конструкцией, в отличие от более округлого оружия джедаев. В дополнение к традиционным алым кристаллам, ситские мечи часто имели сложные в сборке защитным эмиттером, с распространённым дизайном в виде двойного топора. Этот стиль использовался в оружении ситов-воинов, которые поддерживали стандартные световые мечи, но подчёркивали мощь и агрессию в их использовании.[http://www.swtor.com/media/trailers/designing-dark-side/ '''Designing the Dark Side' trailer]'' Более эзотерические модели были излюбленны у ситов-инквизиторов, которые часто обладали двухклинковыми световыми мечами. Мечи инквизиторов демонстрировали агрессивный угловатый дизайн характерный для оружия ситов, также фигурировали странные элементы дизайна, такие как открытые или негабаритных камеры для кристаллов или полупрозрачные рукоятки, демонстрировавшие протекающую через них электрическую энергию. Кроме того, инквизиторы иногда избегают традиционных алых кристаллов в пользу фиолетовых. Несмотря на широкую стандартизацию, многие лорды ситов обладали оружием с уникальным дизайном. Рукоять светового меча Дарта Бараса состояла из большого клыка или коготя, который придавал ему небольшой изгиб, и эмиттера с признаками тройной защиты.Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Дарт Храис, напротив, обладал длинным посохом, который представлял собой световой меч с длинным эфесом.Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance Сит-ученик, Дарт Танатон, обладал двухклинковым световым мечом классического ситского дизайна, со стандартной длины рукояткой. Тем не менее, он обычно активировал сразу два клинка, не пытаясь ввести в заблуждение врагов своей короткой рукоятью.Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Использование во время Новых войн ситов Использование в соответствии с Правилом двух Использование в Галактической Империи Постимперские ситские световые мечи За кулисами Появления *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' }} Источники * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Book of Sith: secrets from the Dark Side'' Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Световые мечи Категория:Оружие ситов